Never letting you go Yandere! Taito shion
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Taito meets a young woman who actually cares for him and wants to see him happy can he stay with her or will his brothers Kaito and Akaito be the end of his only relationship? M for later chapters sexual and murderous
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: I don't own anything but the plot and my oc's_**

Everyone always befriends him thinking that it'll be okay to be around him, but the moment they start to talk to someone he didn't know they ditch him and forget that they were even friends with him. The purple haired male didn't like that one bit, he hated how people would just leave him because he was clingy. Even his two brother's left him, they both went to different schools than him to keep from being seen with him. It hurt him to know that those he befriended didn't stay with him for long.

The last straw was when he was in his senior year of school and he had just lost two friends already, he was sick of people using him as if he was an object. He vowed after December that the next person he'd befriend that he would force them to stay with him, little did he know that the next person who'd befriend him was a young light purpled hair woman who had her own issues she hid behind a smile as she transfered schools.

The young girls' name was Sarina, she transfered school due to a bullying problem but never said anything about it. Due to the issues she kept a fake smile on her face as she walked to the office with a male beside her. The male patted the top of her head before leaving her within the office, he was within the office when he heard the male say her name.

" _I'll pick you up from school today around 3. So don't try to get into too much trouble Sarina._ "

Sarina was the name of the girl who he would be friend since she had to sit there for the entire day. So she spoke with him.

"Hello, I'm Sarina Tiro." She said as she held her hand out to him with a smile

"Taito Shion." He said as he shook her hand.

She instantly moved her hand away from his. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Akaito would you?" She asked

He nodded his head. "He's one of two elder brother's that I have." He said sadly

"I feel really sorry for you Taito. I used to go to school with your brother before he and a few others went too far with their pranks and almost got me killed." She said with a sad smile

"Don't worry about it, but I am a bit sorry about you Sarina, my brother isn't really all that mean. He just has his moments."Taito said with a shrug

She furrowed her eyes a bit. "I don't believe that one bit Taito. But if that's what you want me to believe then I will for the moment."

He rose an eyebrow at her, usually people would believe him in what he said , but she didn't which surprised him. Maybe the friendship with the female would be different than the other's after all.

Sarina really didn't like the fact that her uncle was making her change out of his school just because of something that wasn't her fault. She had almost gotten herself killed by one of her classmates setting up pranks all over the school for the girl, She hated it and the last one that was pulled on her was a bunch of knives that were in her locker pointed towards her each having on them a different small remark

 _freak  
weirdo  
flat bitch  
nerd  
emo  
stupid  
fag  
trans-sexual freak  
dork  
geek_

She had it as she cried when each one almost hit her, she was sent to her uncles's office as she explained what happened. He didn't like that his niece was being bullied so with consent from the other schools, only one of them allowed her to be within the student body. so she was allowed to be there once school started back up in January only to be stuck in the office for the first day. She had to be there until they couldFIND CLASSES for her. As she was there she was spoken to by a guy who had the same last name as the male who usually harmed her. she was happy to see that the male wasn't as mean as Akatio was, she knew that Akaito had his reasons but it didn't excuse him for this last act towards her. So talking with Taito she was a bit cautious with what she said.

She didn't want to go to the other school that was around, She heard about the other school was around and she didn't like the sound of a uniform. So she went with what her uncle said to do, she was to be nice to everyone she met and try not to say too much about what happened with her. But it was too hard to do when it the first person she met up with was the younger brother of the person who bullied her. Taito wasn't really that bad, and he seemed curious on what his brother did to her.

So instead of lying to him, she told him the truth about what happened with her since she went to the school and he shook his head for a few of them.

"That'll explain some of the times I questioned him when he left the school. He was pranking such a pretty girl like you. You don't deserve to be treated like that Sarina. I would say that i'm sorry for my brother, but I know that he intentionally did what he did." Taito said with a sigh

She furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "You aren't going to be like him are you?"

Taito didn't like what he was hearing from Sarina about what she went through due to his elder brother. A young beautiful girl like her didn't deserve to be dealing with his brother's pranks. She seemed to have more problems then she was letting off to have and his brother pulling really bad pranks on her wasn't going to help her. When she asked him if he was going to be like his stupid brother, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Psh, no. I'd never do that. So lets talk about something else Sarina, what grade are you in?" Taito asked curiously

"I'm a senior."

He gave her a toothy grin. "Cool, we're in the same grade, hopefully we'll be in some of the same classes."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd really like that...you know. Ever since going to school..You're actually the only guy outside of my family who's actually been really nice to me." She said as she looked down at her black skirt.

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Really? I'm actually really surprise to hear that. You seem like such a nice girl."

"Well that's because I am, and people in the school I was in before this one knew that my uncle was the principal over at that school. So they did whatever they could just to make it so I wasn't there for some odd reason. I never really spoke with anyone, I didn't have any friends to back me up or anything like that. So I was pretty much alone this entire time through school."

He moved himself so he was sitting right beside her and he placed his arm around her shoulder with a small smile. "Well now you have a friend, and I won't ever leave your side as long as you never leave mine alright?" He said with a grin

She happily smiled back at him with a slight nod. "Alright if you say so Taito...So um..What are you here for anyways?" She asked curiously

"Well to be honest with you, I'm in here because I was told that there was a new student that was coming into the school and that I was to help them around the school once they had their schedule." He said with a grin

She giggled a bit. "So you're going to show me around then?"

"Yup, hopefully we'll at least have one class together. That way you can at least talk to someone while being here."

"Miss Tiro I have your schedule and Taito here's a copy for you. Remember to be nice to the young girl, she doesn't need anymore trouble." the councilor said to both of them handing both of them a piece of paper that had classes printed on them.

Taito and Sarina nodded their heads before leaving. Taito looked at all of the classes and smiled at her. "Well this will work out. You and I have the same classes Sarina. Don't worry everything will work out, all of the teachers here are really nice and will be very understanding."

Sarina silently nodded her head as she looked to him. They went to their first class and she was placed right beside Taito as they worked together on what the class was being taught.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: I own nothing but the plot and my oc_**

At lunch he explained everything to her and she nodded her head in understanding before she sat beside him where he sat alone. He told her about the problem he's been having with keeping people around him and that made her frown a bit as she heard about the last two people who ditched him.

"People around here really aren't that nice to you are they?" She asked sadly

He shook his head sadly "Not really, I don't think that anyone around here wants to really take the time to really get to know me more than what they already know about me."

She stopped eating and looked to him seriously. "Well then, tell me what you've told them and I'll see what might and might not have turned them away from you."

He looked to her shocked, usually people would be sympathetic to him about what happened, not willing to figure out why he was always losing people around him. But here was a young beautiful woman in his eyes who was more than willing to figure out what was wrong with what he says and does. He then smiled at her and looked down at his tray. "Alright, just you have to promise you won't judge me because of how I am."

"Taito, I never judge people I just meet. Especially when I first met them." Sarina said as she placed a hand on his arm.

He nodded his head and sighed. "Alright well...first off I'm the youngest of three kids. Kaito is the eldest, Akaito is the middle child and then there's me. kaito gets the most attention with Akaito in second. I always get neglected and brushed away like i'm nothing so...well." He said before he pulled up both of his sleeves. "I started to harm myself because of the loneliness that I kept feeling, even after doing so much to myself it still wasn't enough to get the attention from our father...then he passed away a year ago and all of us are stuck in that house until we graduate so...until then I'm kinda stuck with them and all their stupid taunting about how they miss and want to see father again."

Sarina was silent as she listened to what taito said. she could understand him to a degree but said nothing as he continued to talk.

"But as I started to come here for school I gained a bit of self respect and I stopped hurting myself, but after awhile, I started up again. I started by stabbing my eye which is why I have what I do over my eye and I got much worse than that as time went on. All of them would just watch me hurt myself and call me a masochistic, but I'm not that at all. I just have a severe case of depression and want people to stop hurting me so badly and ignoring me." Taito said sadly

He then looked to her only to see that she was just staring at her emotionless as if she was waiting for something, but once she realize he was done talking she moved her chair closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him tightly before she hugged him tightly. It shocked him a lot to even feel someone hug him, he hadn't ever been hugged before. For some odd reason it felt really nice like a part of him was finally being calmed down. He looked down at the young girl before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I know how you feel to a point Taito. I was the youngest child of five kids, ignore and pushed to the side as if I was not even there. I was forgotten about when my mother took my siblings all out while I was out looking for a job so I could leave the place that they had all made as hell for me. But little did I know that I was going to be the only one of my family left in that house that day. I was told by my uncle that they had all died in a car collision with an oil truck, no one survived it." sarina said sadly against his chest. "I know the feeling of being alone...I've been alone for so long it tears me apart some times."

Taito looked down at the female sadly before he placed one of his hands on to the back of her head and petted her slightly as he sighed. "It seems that we're both broken huh?"

She nodded slightly. "I thought I could move on without my family around me. B-But I can't, not when know that I'm going to always be alone and never have the guts to say what I really feel. I...I always hide myself Taito. I really don't know how to talk to people, I...I'm just acting how my uncle said I had to act."

Hearing that he made her look up at him. "If that's the case, then I'd wish for you to be yourself from now on around me. I don't want you to act like someone you're not if you're really that uncomfortable."

She gave him a sad smile. "A-Alright Taito...I-I will." She said as they were dismissed from the cafeteria.

They took care of their trays before they went to the next classes which was chorus. Taito introduced her to his teacher and the teacher found out that she was a soprano singer which surprised Taito, he never knew any girl the be a soprano, they were all alto's which made it difficult for anyone to sync with him. Once the class started they all had to pick a song to sing and the song that Taito picked was ERROR

"Can you see it? The tears in my eye  
I'm blurred by the colors of life  
What did you leave me?  
Ask me - I'll collapse

Blue, red, and white are mixing  
I'm shouting from this world  
What was I wishing for?  
I was tired from chasing after it

How much?

Am I broken?  
I'm broken  
But I still want to breathe  
Can you see it?  
Like my dreams,  
Finals words are stuck ERORR

That far day  
The faint light is overflowing from the sky  
What did you arrange and select?  
Color of tears overlap

That floating body  
Melts in the consciousness  
What did you see and compare?  
I'm sad so I forget

How much?

Am I distorted?  
I'm distorted  
But I still want to breathe  
I'm dreaming  
The stuck final words  
For you who I'm thinking of Erorr

Giving, forgetting, being here - can't you do that?  
This crazy [*****]  
Again, I laugh and kill [*****]

Are you breaking me?  
Do you know what destruction is?  
Even so, my tears hurt  
Did it reach you?  
To the singing voice  
I lay out my final words  
But the overlapping colors are blurred

Am I broken?  
I'm broken  
But I still want to breathe  
Just like the end of the dream  
That I showed you  
Even words are stuck ERORR"

As Sarina heard him sing she couldn't help but hear the sadness within it, she was in a slight trance just staring into his eye as he sang. She knew that he was staring at everyone, but it seemed as if he was singing to her and just to her. Which for some strange reason made her heart pound rapidly within her chest. She didn't know how to calm it down as he sang, after that there was a slight pause where the phone rang. The teacher then said a few soft words before turning the light off.

"Alright all of you I need you all to stay quiet and be in pairs. There is a lock down due to a killer on the lose apparently it already got the first two school and its coming this way, so I want you kids to stay with whomever you pick for your partner and keep quiet." The teacher said softly.

With the four students in the class Taito picked Sarina and Taito picked for them to be hidden behind the teachers desk. Sarina was really worried but with Taito really close to her she held on to him tightly as she heard doors being slammed open. She flinched every time a door opened and once the door opened for the room they were in he placed one of his hands over her mouth to keep her from uncovering where they were.

"Why the fuck is a stupid bitch like you sitting in the dark like this for?" A male said annoyed

"This room gets over heated at times, what is it that you're looking for?" The teacher said calmly

"I'm in search for my bratty daughter Sarina Tiro, Because of her I can't get child support off of my ass. I was told she was in one of these damn schools so I'm checking each one to see which school has her and dragging her ass out of it!"

Sarina looked to Taito who looked to her sadly before shaking his head. She closed her eyes and held him tighter as she felt herself shiver in fear. They both heard the footsteps get closer to the desk before they stopped. Taito saw the males foot and had the urge to stab it with something but what he didn't know. He didn't have anything on him, he looked down to Sarina to see that she moved away from him and she was placing her hand towards her black boot. He looked to her boot to see that something was sticking out of it. He stopped her and shook his head again. She frowned and nodded her head as the male kicked the desk.

"But if she isn't here then there's no need for me to be here anymore." He said before he started to leave.

Sarina didn't want to constantly get watched on by him. So she got out of where she was and she rushed up behind the male and tackled him down as the police came towards where they were with Sarina on top of him as he struggled to get up with her on top of him. She got off of him when she saw that he was hand cuffed. Apparently he had killed two people in each school, whom they didn't say, but hearing that worried Taito. He didn't want to be alone, it wasn't until the male was taken out of the room that the others got out of hiding.

Taito then hugged her tightly as he felt her shivering in fear in his arms. The rest of the day Taito kept an eye on her and made sure that she was going to be alright until they had to go home. He stayed with her until her uncle came to pick her up, some-how he felt himself a bit uncomfortable around the elder male.

"You're Taito Shion correct?" Her uncle said

He nodded his head silently.

"I'm sorry to say that neither one of your brother's will be accompanying you home tonight, they were both shot by the male who was arrested today. So may I suggest something to you Taito." Her uncle said sadly

Taito frowned as he looked to the elder male. "Yes sir?"

"House with my niece, I know you two have just met, but with both of you being as young as both of you are and without anyone else. I believe that it'll be beneficial to both of you."

Sarina looked to Taito and frowned a bit as she looked to him. She felt bad for him, but she knew that he might reject it just to have some time alone.

"Alright, I'll do it." Taito said with a nod

"That's good to hear. We can get a few things of yours from the place you used to live with your brother's but until the weekend comes along you're going to have to wait for everything else."

Taito nodded his head again and the three of them left. Sarina sat in the back with Taito as she kept an eye on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: I don't own anything but the plot and my oc's_**

Taito couldn't believe that his brother's were gone. Sure they weren't really on talking terms but it wasn't like they hated one another, they just had their moments when they fought and such. But the thought of living with Sarina did appeal to him it made things a lot easier for him to forget about the memories he had Akaito and Kaito. He didn't think he could handle losing anyone else, after getting what he could from his old home and spending the night beside Sarina until they fell asleep...He felt fine.

It wasn't until he was alone in his bed that he felt the pain of being alone, he didn't like it the feeling of being alone so he left the room and he knocked on Sarina's door only to see her up with a small lamp on.

"Can't sleep Taito?" She asked curiously

He shook his head silently. She pulled him into the room and closed the door before they cuddled on the bed as she petted the top of his head as she lied his head on her chest. He then started to cry against her as he held on to her tightly.

"Please don't ever leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore." He said as he sobbed out.

"I won't, I'll always be here for you. I promise Taito, you have nothing to worry about." She said softly to him as she then softly started to sing to him.

[Nickleback- Lullaby]

"I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cuttin' yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm tellin' you that it's never that bad  
And take it from someone who's been where your at  
You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure  
You can take this anymore

So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone

And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinkin' about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done, you're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone

And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
Well everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hangin', on

Just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone

And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby" She sang as she slowly heard his crying slow down before it stopped.

She looked down to him to see that he was asleep so she turned her laptop off and turned her alarm clock on before sleeping herself. She then woken up due to her alarm clock only to see that Taito had made it so she was engulfed into a hug and into his chest. She blushed and moved away from him as she turned her alarm clock off. She got him up only to hear him whine and place his head against the side of her. She laughed at how he was acting and smile .

"C'mon Taito, you and I need to get ready for school." Sarina said as she petted the side of his head

"mnn...I don't want to go right now." Taito said sadly

She sighed and closed her eyes a bit. "Do you really want me to go to school alone today?" She asked curiously

He shot up and pulled her closer to him. "Hell no! I would rather die than do something like that!" He said sadly

She patted the side of his face slightly as she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Don't you dare say something like that again! I refuse to see you dead! do you hear me Taito, Don't you dare ever harm yourself ever again. If you do I'll personally punish you."

Taito didn't understand why Sarina was acting the way she was but it was making him feel really unease about being around the girl all of a sudden, he hadn't had anyone act the way she did around him. She got up and she got her clothes before went to the bathroom to get herself dressed only to hear the door to the outside. She placed her clothes down and went to the door only to see her uncle at the door.

"Yes Uncle?" She said confused

"Due to the shooting yesterday all three schools are closed until we can get teachers to replace the ones who where shot."

"Isn't that what subs are for?" Sarina asked confused

He sighed as he shook his head. "Even if we could get subs in there isn't enough time to get one to any of the schools, we've all thought about that Sarina. I want you to stay here for the remainder of the day alright, same for Taito."

She nodded her head. "Alright, fine I'll stay here." She said with a shrug before she closed the door.

She then went to her room to see that Taito fell back to sleep again. She laughed and she just went on to her laptop as she sat beside him until he woke up to see that she was on her laptop. He lied against her as he watched her play a game, it was a nice silence between the two of them as Sarina played her game until she looked down to Taito.

"Wanna give it a try?"

"What you aren't going to scold me for sleeping again?" He asked shocked

"Nope, we don't have school until they can find someone to be a teacher for one of the classes in each school." She said with a shrug

He frowned but nodded his head. "Alright..I'll give it a try." He said as he sat up

She explained to him how to play Plants Vs Zombies and he smiled as he won a night level. She hugged him happily and they took turns playing until Sarina thought it'd be a good time to get something to eat. So she made them a fruit salad as well as a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. Taito looked to her in shock.

"Wow, this is really good." He said with a smile

"Thank you, I'm glad that I have your approval Taito." she said happily.

"Why's that?" He asked curiously

She blushed as she looked down at the fruits that were within her bowl. she didn't know if she should tell him or not, so she just shook her head.

"don't worry about it...its stupid." She said as she saved her bowl of fruit and went back to her laptop.

Taito felt really confused and followed in suit before he poked her cheek constantly just to get her attention. He was really curious on what she was hiding from him.

Sarina didn't like that Taito was being as persistent as he was, it was slightly annoying her, especially when she was trying her hardest not to scare the shit out of the guy. She didn't want to tell him everything that she felt towards him, she didn't want things to be strange between them, she wanted him to stop bugging her about it and just drop it already. But he wasn't, he was constantly poking her face saying her name wanting her to give in. Once he went to go poke her other cheek she quickly turned herself and pinned his wrists down on to her bed as she sat on his chest as she looked down at him.

He looked up at her in shock as he blushed deep red, he didn't know what she was doing but it was more than slightly strange. Especially since he never had a girlfriend before, it wasn't like he didn't attempt to try to be with a girl, it was more like the females he was around always rejected him when he asked them out. So having his arms being pinned down by a beautiful girl like Sarina made him nervous and stirred up emotions in him he never thought he'd be able to show.

"Do you really want to know that badly?" Sarina said seriously

He silently nodded as she sighed.

"I love you, I want nothing more than to keep you beside me. Not only are you a wonderful person to be around, but you understand me and have the same problem I do with a lack of family. I didn't want to say anything about it because I didn't know if you'd care about me in that fashion." She said sadly as she let go of his wrists before she got off of him and stood up. "Because of what Akaito would always do to me...No one dared to be around me. Being that you just lost your siblings I wasn't sure if you'd ac-"

Before she could say anymore he had sat up and placed on of his hands at the back of head before crashing his lips into her's which made her eyes widen in shock. But he smiled and pulled her into him making her hands go on to his chest as he pulled her closer to him, which she then instantly kissed him back as her arms went around his neck happily as she sat on his lap.

"If you wanted to be with me to begin with you should have told me. I have no problem being with you Sarina." He said with a small smile

She happily hugged him as she made both of them fall backwards on to her bed. "You have no idea how happy I am of hearing that!"

He chuckled a bit. "Oh I think I do."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and plot**_

After that day it was the weekend which meant that Sarina could cuddle with Taito without worry, she didn't move ever since the night before when the two of them cuddled. She was very happy and content with having Taito be her boyfriend, especially since they had to get to know one another anyways. She cuddled even more into his chest as held on to him tightly, she never knew what it was like to be loved until she was around Taito. He showed her the affection that no one else showed her which made her really happy to know that he was being as loving as he was.

Sarina wanted nothing more than to show him the same type of affection, she knew what it was like to constantly be rejected so finally having someone who'd know that feeling too made her feel slightly clingy towards him. She looked up at Taito who was still sleeping and moved so she was on top of him and placed her head against his chest as she leaned up to kiss his cheek softly before she smiled a little bit. She didn't want him to move without her knowing that he was.

She adored the purple haired male, especially after what had happened two days ago, remembering how it was like to be with in his arms under the desk as well as having his soft hand against her mouth. He really cared about her then, she didn't understand why he did what he did when he did until she looked back at it. She sighed and smiled, even then she speculated that he had loved her. Of course she had her doubts but it was something she liked to keep in her head to keep her content. She was silent until she felt Taito move and wrap his arms around her body tightly before she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Taito..." She said contently.

"Did you sleep well?" Taito asked softly to her

"Mhm, did you?' She asked as she looked up to him.

He turned them around so she was on the bed back first before he kissed her passionately on the lips. "Yes, being beside you takes away from the fear I've had. I really enjoy being beside you."

She smiled at him happily as she brushed her thumbs against the sides of his hands. "I'm very happy to hear that. I know that it must be difficult for you to deal with your losses Taito...I want to be there for you. Just so you know...There is someone to live for. There is hope for you." She said softly to him.

Taito blushed and smiled at her. "I'm happy to hear that, how about we get up and start the day then? We can't just stay here all day you know."

She shrugged. "Its what I usually do."

He rose an eyebrow at her as his smile faded. "You starve yourself Sarina?" He asked worried

"Yes, I eat only when I'm in school. I don't see the reasoning behind eating on weekends or at all really." She said with a shrug

He frowned and cupped her face. "Sarina...I love you so much. Please don't starve yourself, its really bad for you."

"I...I guess I can try to eat today. But don't be shocked if I start to throw up at any point in time. I'm not used to the whole eating on weekends...Even when I was around my family they'd forget to feed me and I usually have to feed myself. Which the things I was able to eat were minimum." She said sadly

Taito sat up and as he placed Sarina on his lap making her head be against his chest as he petted the side of her head. "You don't have to deal with that anymore. As long as I am here with you, you're going to eat regularly and never be forgotten."

"O-Okay." She said as she looked up at him sadly.

Taito and Sarina then got up off of the bed before eating breakfast together before Sarina hooked up her LAPTOP to the TV in the living room where they kept taking turns in playing levels until there was a knock on the door. Sarina opened it only to see her uncle once again beside him she looked slightly shocked. Kaito and Akaito were there and both giving her a small smile, she realized what that meant...her time with Taito had come to an end.

"Hello Sarina, how has Taito been for you?" Her uncle asked

"F-fine...H-he's playing a game with me right now." She said shyly

"Right, well then, can we see him. The lot of us have to talk." Her uncle said

She nodded silently before she let them in before she rushed to Taito who looked to Sarina confused. 'What's wrong, why are you frowning like that?" Taito asked as he paused the game

"Y-You're about to see." Sarina said sadly

His brothers and her uncle came into the room and Taito looked to his brother's in shock. "K-Kaito? A-Akaito?" Taito said in shock

"Hey bro." Akaito said with a grin

"Heya." Kaito said with a smile

Taito started to tear up as he looked to his brothers before he hugged both of them instantly. "I thought I lost both of you!" He said as he cried on to Kaito.

Akaito chuckled a bit. "Well the paramedics thought that we were goners but we pulled through. It took us two days to get better but here we are, so how about we go home Taito?"

"Sure but..." Taito said before he looked to Sarina who gave him a sad smile.

"Its fine, we'll see each other once school starts up again" Sarina said as she placed her hands together

"Wait...Don't I know you?" Akaito asked curiously as he looked to her

She nodded her head. "I'm the girl you always pulled pranks on." She said sadly

"Oh...whoops, sorry. I thought that you were someone else." Akaito said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Who did you think Sarina was? She's the only woman I've ever known to be how she is!" Taito said as he went in front of Sarina and placed his hands out to defend her

"I thought that her locker was Gakupo's...he's been giving me trouble since he took my girlfriend in our freshman year." Akaito said with his arms crossed

"You mean to say that you thought that I was the cross dresser? Seriously? First off I'm way shorter than him. He's like 6 something and I barely pass five feet. Secondly I keep my hair down as he has his up. Are you just stupid or did something whack you a bit too many times in the head Akaito?" Sarina asked as she placed one of Taito's arms down and glared at Akaito

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Akaito said in his defense.

"psh, whatever. Just get the hell out of here." Sarina said as she went to the kitchen.

Kaito, Akaito and Taito looked to her uncle and sighed. "Wait in the car and I'll be there in a moment."

They all nodded as Taito went to get his things from Sarina's room before he left. He felt bad for leaving her alone, but hopefully he'd be able to see her more often.

Sarina's uncle went into the kitchen to see her eating a fruit up as she had her back to the door way.

"Sarina, are you going to be alright?" Her uncle asked

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just want to be alone." She said sadly

"You really got attached to the kid didn't you?" Her uncle asked

"I...I don't know. But it doesn't matter..none of it does."

"If it makes you feel any better the three schools are going to be in one building and you'll be able to see him once again soon."

"I don't care, just go. I don't want to be around anyone anymore."

He sighed and left. She then threw the empty bowl into the wall shattering it into pieces before she placed her head against the table crying. She then flipped it over along with the chair before she went to her room where she curled up in a ball where she fell apart into her pillow. She felt her heart shatter as she held her pillow tightly.

Outside Taito and Akaito were explaining to her uncle how the three of them were going to stay with her and live with her instead of going to live in the house they lived in before. Sarina's uncle smiled at them and gave them a nod of approval before he told Taito to tell their idea to Sarina before going along with it. Taito quickly went back inside and saw from the living room what she did in the kitchen and got worried about her.

He went to her room only to see her crying into her pillow which made his heart hurt when he saw how she was. Taito went up to her and he made her look at him before he kissed her on the lips, she looked at him shocked before she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down on to her bed making her go back first on to it. He groaned as he felt her on top of him.

"W-Why are you here? I-I thought that yo-" She said before he kissed her again this time he pushed her back first against the bed and pushed himself into her.

"My brother's agreed to be here with us if you allow it, I want to keep you happy. Please let me do this, let me be here with you. I love you so much I want nothing more than to have you happy." Taito said as he placed his forehead against hers

She nodded her head with a small smile. "O-Of course as long as you still sleep beside me."

"Sure if that's what you want." Taito said with a smile. "Now I'm going to have to leave for a bit to help my brother's out. So don't get too pouty because I'm going to be gone for a bit."

She frowned and shook her head quickly. "I want to come with." She said as she held on to him tighter

He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Alright if you say so."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and plot_**

Taito and Sarina left her room after she changed her clothes, which then she walked with the three boys to their house where she helped all three of them pack everything up as Kaito and Akaito got their cars from their schools. She talked to all of them getting to know them all a bit more until Akaito got her alone in his empty room other than his bed.

"Hey Sarina, I'm really sorry about the pranks I've placed you through. I swear on my life they weren't for you." Akaito said sadly

She shrugged. "Just don't get them confused again, maybe you should have asked his girlfriend about where his locker was instead of guessing."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "R-Right...So Are we cool now?"

She thought for a moment and tapped on the side of her chin a bit. "I guess. Just you fuck with me again and I'll prank your ass ten times worse." She said with a smirk

He looked to her shocked but nodded his head. "R-Right. So noted."

She then patted the top of his head before she went to talk with Taito who was talking with Kaito. She tackle hugged Taito who was first shocked at what she did before he hugged her back with a smile, he kissed the top of her head before he continued to talk with Kaito.

"...which is why I was with her. She isn't all that bad I'm telling you." Taito said as he held Sarina close to him

Kaito looked between the two of them and shook his head. "Sarina, you need to really show me that you aren't going to hurt my brother before I even think about allowing you to be around him." Kaito said seriously

"You're joking right? You and Akaito get attention and love by your father from what I heard from Taito and you really think I'm just going to allow you to break us apart without you even knowing me? Before you go and start being Mr. Asshole towards me I'd step back and evaluate your relationship with your brother before fucking up what life your brother has with someone who does actually give a fuck about him." Sarina said as she went in front of Taito glaring at Kaito

Kaito looked to her slightly shocked before he looked to Taito who gave her a small smile. He couldn't believe that someone had actually found something to like within his messed up brother.

"You can't be serious, he's as broken as a cracked plate."

"Then that makes me one too. If you haven't noticed I have no living siblings or parents. I have no one but my uncle who lives elsewhere before being with Taito."

Kaito was quiet before he sighed and shook his head again. "You are crazy, you will see his darker side sooner or later and leave him just like everyone else."

Sarina gave Kaito a dark grin as she stared at him. "Then that's when I'll show mine. They're many things I have yet to show to anyone that I'm just dying to show when the time is right."

Kaito then left up the steps freaked out as she giggled a bit before she looked back to Taito with a smile. Taito smiled at her back before kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to do that...Thank you Sarina."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "Of course, what are girlfriends for." She said with a grin

He blushed and looked away from her shyly. "W-Well this is turning out to be different than I thought it would."

"Get used to it, I'm gunna be a lot different towards you now that I have to deal with your brothers." She said before she placed her hands down to his chest. "Now I gotta get home and get ready for work. So I'll see you home soon. Make sure your brother's don't totally trash the hell out of my home."

"Of course. I'll see you later then Sarina."

After seven hours of working Sarina came home and collapsed on to the couch. She forgot about the three males she now lived with until she felt someone sit on her back.

"OFF ME!" She whined as she looked behind her to see Kaito

"No, where were you for Seven hours?" He said seriously

"At work, I need to work to eat or I starve and die." She said seriously

He placed her face first into the couch before he sniffed her clothes only to wrinkle his nose in disgust. "You smell gross."

"Tch, I work at a fast food restaurant I'm not going to smell like flowers and shit. Now get your heavy ass off of me!" Sarina muffled yelled as Taito came out of her room to see his elder brother sitting on the back of his girlfriend.

"Kaito, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Taito asked confused

"Questioning her on why she was taking so long and why she disappeared for seven hours only to smell like frying oil and grease." Kaito said seriously

"I told you before that she works at McDonald's. Are you really going to be that stupid?" Taito said seriously with his arms crossed

Sarina then started to cry as she had her face against the cushion of the couch. Taito saw how much pain she was in and pulled his brother off of her before pulling her into his chest as she held on to him tightly while crying into his chest. Taito rubbed her back softly as Kaito looked to his brother in shock.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST LET HER INTO YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT?!" Kaito yelled angered and in shock.

Taito glared at his elder brother as he kept Sarina close to his chest. "How can you be so rude to someone you just met? I don't understand why you have to be mean to her when she has done nothing to deserve you to be an utter ass to her." Taito said seriously

Her crying stopped for a bit as she laid limp within his arms. After he was done speaking he looked down to his girlfriend only to get scared as he saw how she looked within his arms. He started to tear up as he held her closer to him.

"W-Wake up! P-Please! D-Don't go!"

Kaito smirked slightly as he left. "Serves her right for getting close to you."

Outside in the waiting room Taito waited to see if his girlfriend would survive what his brother placed him through, he hoped and prayed that she'd make it through. Even though he had a bit of doubt within him, he didn't particularly want to have someone he loved leave him, especially someone who he loved so dearly like his girlfriend. He tried to stay positive for both him and his girlfriend's sake but it wasn't working all that well. In the pit of his stomach he had this bad feeling she died within his arms that night. He heard nothing from anyone for what seemed to him was a long time; which was really just a day and a half before a nurse came out to where he was.

"You're here because of Miss Tiro correct?" The nurse asked

He silently nodded his head. "Is she okay?"

The nurse gave him a slight smile before she placed her hands in front of her together. "Miss Tiro is awake and she wishes to speak with you."

Taito's eyes lit up when he heard that Sarina was okay, he was given the room she was in before he went to where she was. He went into the room and immediately hugged her tightly as he cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back and smiled weakly at him as she close her eyes enjoying having his arms around her.

"I don't know why Kaito did that, but I promise from now on I'll pick you up and take you from work."

"Okay...Thank you Taito."

Taito then sat on the side of the bed as he held her hand tightly. "Are you going to be okay?"

She shrugged slightly. "I have a few fractured bones but nothing that will keep me here for long, while I'm here I need you to keep your brother's in line. I don't care what you have to do."

He nodded his head sadly. "Alright so how long do you think you'll be here for?"

"The nurse said about a month no more than that. Which reminds me, I need you to contact my uncle and let him know about my condition and how I got here. Hopefully he'll take head of the house while I'm not there. I don't want Kaito fucking with anything."

Taito nodded his head before he kissed her forehead. "Of course." He said softly before he looked to her sadly

She noticed the sad look on his face and placed a hand against his cheek. "What's with the look Taito?"

"I...I really thought that you died on me last night...I really didn't want to say goodbye to you like that." He said as he placed his hand over hers

She sighed and closed her eyes. "To tell you the truth, I probably would have if you didn't get me to the hospital when you did."

He frowned even more at her. He didn't like knowing the chances of losing her...it was too much for him to bare.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: this chapter goes out to a lovely reviewer who I had a lovely conversation with. Thank you for reviewing and for giving me the courage to keep on going with this ^ _ ^**_

Taito did as Sarina asked and her uncle first went to see her in the hospital only to see her in the same condition that Taito saw her in. He frowned as he went up to her.

"Sarina, are you going to be okay?" Her uncle asked

"Yeah, just peachy." She said sarcastically. "Did Taito call you?"

"Yes, he told me that until you get out of here that you want me to do something about his elder brother Kaito…May I ask why?"

"Kaito is the reason I'm even here to begin with. I had gotten home from work and collapsed on the couch. And instead of just asking me about why I was gone the bastard sat on me and wouldn't let me up!"

Her uncle face palmed himself. "Looks like I will have to go and talk to him. Don't worry, everything will be fine by the time you get out of here."

"I really hope you're right. Cause I will whack the stupid out of him if I have to."

Her uncle left and went to her house to see Taito just getting there. Taito saw her uncle and left the door opened as he called for his elder brothers. Both of them came out of the guest bedroom as they gave her uncle a confused look.

"Mr. Fath, what's wrong?" Akaito asked confused

"I need to talk to the lot of you. Taito knows what I am going to be talking about so he can leave." He said seriously

Taito nodded his head and left before Kaito looked to him curiously. "Is this about that whore girl Taito is with?"

"First off you need to get your attitude checked mister. Just because my niece lives alone doesn't mean that she's like the girls at your school. She's actually very reserved and shy about those things. I can't even mention things like relationships with her, without her telling me to shut up and find something else for us to talk about. Taito is the first guy she's ever been with, I've never seen her act the way she has around taito around anyone else before. So get the hell off of my nieces back…which brings me to my initial topic. Both of you sit down." He said seriously

Akaito and Kaito sat down and Kaito crossed his arms unamused.

"Since Sarina has agreed to allow the three of you to stay here you are to follow her rules and what she says. This is her home, not yours. Be thankful that you are allowed to be in a place where she lived all of her life and was ignored by her own flesh and blood. Sarina had told me about the other night and how Kaito didn't leave her alone or get off of her."

"She smelled strange." Kaito said in his defense.

"Yes, because she works at a fast food restaurant. I had taken her to get that job, her Aunt is the manager there. Even more so there is something you two need to keep in mind, you might enjoy housing around with one another or with Taito, but you can't do that with Sarina. She has very weak bones, she can't be under any more than her weight, which is 90 pounds. Due to the fact that she has a color defection in her eye which makes her really pale she can't gain weight easily…or even at all. It didn't help that her mother never fed her properly or regularly. She is very underweight for her age and if she says something, just do it. She almost died because of you Kaito and….I don't think I can take losing my niece after losing my sister and Sarina's elder siblings."

Kaito sighed and closed his eyes. "I still don't trust her, I'll try to be nice to her. But until I see her outside the house with my brother…I refuse to trust that woman with him."

"Well she won't be anywhere near him for a month, so you have time to think about what you've done, which reminds me. Since you had harmed my niece you boys are going to need to take care of her every week things. Like bills, rent and feeding the lot of you."

"WHAT?!" Akaito said in shock "None of us know to cook let alone take care of bills!"

Kaito face palmed himself, maybe it was a bad idea to hurt the girl on the first night. He should have gone with her words and just followed her the next night. He sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Do you think that any one of us could take over Sarina's position until she gets out of the hospital?" Kaito asked

"No, she'll just get vacation pay, which isn't much I'll tell you that much. The three of you need to pitch in anyways, Sarina isn't your mother and shouldn't have to treat the lot of you like kids."

Kaito sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "There has to be something that we can do so we don't have to deal with her crappy life." Kaito whined

"You two can go back home and I can stay here….Sarina's house has become my new home…I…I don't want to leave it ever without her." Taito said softly

"No way in hell! Taito if Akaito and I leave so do you."

Taito glared as his brother. "I am old enough to make my own choices! Stop treating me like a child! Neither one of you seemed to care about me before now anyways so why should it matter what I do now?! Sarina is the best thing that has ever happened to me! She never ignored me or even called me half the names you two do! She's a very kind and loving woman whom you almost killed!"

"I was just trying to protect you! Damn it Taito why do you have to be such a pain!?" Kaito said seriously

"I am not! You're the pain one! Just leave already and never come back. I'm going back to the hospital to stay with the only person I know that loves and cares for me no matter what." Taito said seriously before he left

Kaito got up quickly only for Taito to punch him in the gut and glare at him.

"Don't you dare try to stop me. If you do that one more time I'll make your life hell when you're around Miku." Taito said seriously before he left the house.

Once Taito got back to the hospital he smiled at Sarina who as happy to see him again. She was even more happy that he grabbed her laptop. They continued playing the game they were playing before until she fell asleep. He then just sat beside her and held her hand in his own.

"No one will harm you now. I refuse to allow anyone else to touch you but me. Anyone who does will suffer. Your mine and mine alone, I refuse to give you up to anyone or for anyone." Taito said with a sadistic smile on his face

He moved the chair as close as he could before he fell asleep beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: I don't own anything but my oc's and idea ^_^**_

When Monday came around Mr. Fath went to pick up Taito and his brothers, he noted the tension between Taito and his eldest brother but said nothing about it until Kaito and Akaito got out of the car and it as just Taito and him in the car.

"I know you're going to be standing up for my Niece, and that I am thankful for. But try not to argue too much with your brother. You three need each other." He said sincerely

Taito nodded his head. "I know." He said before he left the car.

He had all the same classes as he did before, but he did see that he some classes with his brothers which annoyed him. His brother's always annoyed him and just edged on the people who always picked on him before, even more so now with the other two schools being within the school. It annoyed him and it got to the point that he snapped at his brother's, mainly Kaito. After their last period class Kaito had stopped Taito from going to his locker.

"Wait, Taito. The two of us need to talk bro." Kaito said seriously

"What?" He said unamused

"I want you to break up with that Sarina girl, I don't like her and I don't think she's the right girl for you." Kaito said

"And I don't think that Miku is the right girl for you, but you don't see me asking you to break up with her now do you?" Taito said seriously

Kaito sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Taito…I'm only trying to protect you from people who I don't think deserve your attention."

"You don't think anyone does! Guess what I'm old enough to do what I want with who I want, and I want to stay with Sarina and love her till both of us dies. You have zero say in what I do!" Taito said annoyed

"Taito, chill out. Kaito is right though…You really should just move away from that woman. She can't even do something as simple as taking Kaito off of her. She is useless." Akaito said as he went beside Kaito.

"You're both wrong! Sarina is the best thing that ever happened to me! She understands me unlike you two! Why can't you two just get to know her before you to start being utterly rude to her!? Do you even know how much she's dealt with over the last few years?!"

Kaito and Akaito looked to one another confused before they looked back to Taito

"No, I didn't think so. Let me tell you other than the stupid pranks from you Akaito she has been abused and bullied by her family when they were alive. They'd hurt her, purposely forget to include her in meals and at events. They even treated her differently than they would to one another….Yet she still fakes smiles and tries to be nice to everyone. Tries to make everyone at least some-what like her." Taito said first angered then slowly his tone got sadder and sadder as he spoke, he then looked down to the ground. "The only time I saw her really smile was when it was just her and I, she showed me the real her. Not the fake one she shows around publicly…I know you two don't see her as someone who could do me good, but she has…More than you know."

"I highly doubt anything you said was true. No family would place that much on their siblings." Kaito said seriously

Taito just pushed his brother's out of the way before he went to his locker. He placed his things in his locker before he closed his eyes with a sight. Even though he loved Sarina to pieces, he didn't know if he could keep the relationship with her with his brother's acting the way they were. Then it came to him, he can do something about his brothers. With a plan and his heart strong of love for his beloved he closed his locker and went outside. His brothers and him walked home in silence, mainly due to any time Akaito and Kaito spoke it was back talking Sarina, which would set off Taito to tell them to shut up about her.

Once they got home Taito asked Akaito to come explore the basement with him since his phone had a flashlight and Taito's didn't. From what Taito could see, there wasn't a light for the basement. Akaito agreed just to see his brother happy once more, once the two were down in the basement Taito saw a piece of metal before Akaito did and Knocked him out before calling Kaito down in fake fear, which Kaito took as bait. Once Kaito went down the steps Taito knocked him out as well before he tied his brother's up before he turned the light on for the basement.

He felt slightly at home seeing blood blots and pieces of bodies in her basement. He didn't know who they belonged too or why they were there. But he knew he had to do something about his siblings, he'd keep them down there for the moment and slowly kill both of them for even wanting him to harm his beloved. He closed and locked the basement after gaging his brothers. He did his homework before he went to the hospital to see Sarina.

He saw that Sarina was just getting done taking some medication when he came into the room. He saw that she didn't like the medication she had to take at all. Once the nurse was out of the room Sarina smiled at him.

"Heya Taito, you looked like hell." Sarina said bluntly

"Yeah well, today _was_ hell. I know that I probably shouldn't ask this but…What's with the dead body parts in your basement?" Taito asked curiously

"U-Uhm….W-What dead body parts Taito?" She asked confused

He could tell she was trying to get away with something and closed the door before he sat down next to her taking both of her hands within his own. He made her look at him and he saw the sadness within them as she looked to him. He knew that she was afraid of losing him over something so he had to come out with the truth before asking her the question once more.

"Sarina, don't be afraid, I'm not scared of you or remotely ashamed of having you as my girlfriend. I am about to tell you something that's 100% honest. Once I get done telling you, I need you to be honest with me alright?" Taito said calmly

She nodded her head refusing to speak, being afraid of speaking then breaking down crying.

"Sarina, I have the tendency of killing people who have hurt either myself or those whom I love. I have done it many times in the past…I've tried not to let it get the best of me, but sometimes I slip up. The last person I killed….Was my father. He had come home drunk and well…The first person he saw was me. I had it with him ignoring me. In the basement of the old house I lived in I had killed the man burned his body and used the ashes in food that I had made for Kaito and Akaito without them knowing. I'm not ashamed of what I did nor am I sorry for it." Taito said softly to her

Her eyes widen as she heard him speak, but then she squeezed both of his hands as she looked to him with a smile.

"T-Taito…"

"Please Sarina, tell me the truth…What did I see down there?" Taito asked

"The remains of my first two friends…Len and Rin kagamine, I was only 10 years old when I killed them, I had to make sure they were knocked out and that no one came downstairs when I did it. My Eldest sister thought that it'd be funny to make the only two friends I had hate me. So I killed the two people I held dear and ripped their hearts out." She said sadly as she looked at their hands.

Taito got up and he kissed the top of her head. "That wasn't so bad now was it?

"N-No…But Taito…" She said as she looked up to him

"Yes Sarina?" He asked curiously

"If you ever even think about leaving me I'll do the same to you." She said as her eyes went emotionless

He pressed his forehead against hers as he placed a hand against her face brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"I wouldn't ever do anything like that to you Sarina, I care too much for you. Even more so my brother's tried to force me to break up with you but I refused to listen to them. I hope you don't mind but…I had to lock my brothers in your basement."

She giggled a little. "Just as long as you clean up their blood I'm fine with it."

He gave her a small kiss on the lips before smiling at her. "You really are the perfect girl for me, you aren't affected at all by anything I have said to you or have done. I am really happy that I met you Sarina."

She smiled back at him. "I'm really happy I met you too…You're my only friend now and my very first boyfriend…I don't ever want to lose that Taito."

"You won't I promise you." He said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: I own nothing but my oc and idea ^_^**_

After talking a bit more Taito left and he went back home to see how his brothers were doing only to see that Kaito was up and he glared straight at Taito. Taito gave him a smile before taking the gag off of him.

"There, there brother, no need to go and glare at me." Taito said with a smile

"Why did you do that to Akaito and me? Don't you realize what you're doing to us?!" Kaito said sadly to him

Taito sat on the floor in front of his brother and shrugged. "I am making you pay for saying such mean things about my girlfriend. She's the only one who loves me truly."

"That's not true….I love you Taito." Kaito said sadly

"No you don't! You never ever cared about me!" Taito growled

Kaito tried to get out of the bounds he was in. "Yes I do! Damn it! I never wanted you to be with Sarina for a reason Taito! I love you! I…I-I'm not actually with Miku anymore. I broke up with her before Christmas which was why you never saw her come over or me go out. I don't love her…Please Taito believe me when I tell you this! I-I love you little brother."

Taito glared at Kaito before he got up and he went up to his brother as he glared at him. "Why should I trust the words that you say? What makes you think that I'll go against my feelings for Sarina?"

Being so close to Taito after telling him what he did Kaito's face went bright red as he looked into Taito's good eye. "Because…As your elder brother you have to believe me. I wouldn't ever tell you a lie…That girl on the other hand. Look what she's done here. She's murdered people down here, I fear that you'll be next."

Taito knew that Sarina wouldn't dare kill him, but he had to see for himself that his brother was being truthful. He cupped his eldest brother's face hard within his hand that wasn't on the back of the chair before he gave his brother an intense glare.

"She'll never harm me, you on the other hand might want to keep your fanboying over your own younger brother down though." Taito said softly to Kaito before he kissed him.

Kaito's eyes went wide as he felt Taito kiss him only to close his eyes and kiss him back. Taito didn't understand himself why he felt what he did for his brother. It was just like he felt for Sarina…but slightly stronger. He went onto his eldest brother's lap only to brush himself against Kaito as he did so making Kaito groan into the kiss as he moved himself into Taito making it so both of them where groaning against one another. After a few minutes they broke a part with a bit of saliva stuck between the two of them as they were panting for air.

"See Taito…You don't need her. I can give you just what you need without you having to worry about you hurting me." Kaito said softly to him

Taito furrowed his eyebrows a bit and shook his head. "No! I-I can't! I love her!" Taito said as he got off of his brother. "You're just trying to get me to hurt a woman who has nothing left in her life! She _needs me_ to be there for her!"

Kaito frowned at Taito. "You're not going to make this easy for me….Are you?"

"SHUT UP!" Taito yelled before he knocked his brother out once more.

He then curled up on the ground crying as he tried to shake off what had happened with his eldest brother. He knew what he had to do, he went up the stairs and went to take a shower before he ate something and went to bed. He couldn't chose who he wanted to be with and what to do, he groaned into Sarina's pillow as the scent of her sent him off edge.

"R-Rina I need you home." Taito said sadly

When he got up in the morning he went to see how his brothers where and to see if he could per sway them to get off of his case about Sarina. He woke up Akaito first who seemed to have a head ache as he spoke to Taito.

"Get me out of this now Taito!" Akaito said glaring at his brother

"Only if you start to be nice to Rina and never suggest to me again to leave her! You realize that agreeing with Kaito for it meant that you agree that incest is alright." Taito said seriously with his arms crossed

"What…Gross!" Akaito said wrinkling his nose "Is that why he wanted you away from Sarina? So he can…Ew! Alright. I promise you that I'll stop and even more so I'll help you get Sarina back here as soon as possible."

Taito smiled slightly hearing what he did from his brother. "Alright, you better not go against that or lie to me. I refuse to be lied to anymore."

"It's not a lie. I promise!" Akaito said in defense.

Taito let him go and Akaito went upstairs. Kaito was then woken up and Taito glared at him.

"Are you still stuck on getting me away from Sarina?" Taito asked

"Yes. Please Taito, understand that I am doing this for your own good brother." Kaito said sadly.

"No, until you learn that I'll never love you the same way that I love Sarina you are going to stay down here. Akaito knows now and he's on my side now. You can't bull shit your way around this now." Taito said before he went up the steps.

"Wait Taito please don't leave me down here!" Kaito said crying

Taito ignored it and he told Akaito about what he was going to do about Kaito and sighed before shaking his head.

"Kaito is sick in the head….I know that at first he was just trying to be the big brother to both of us. But knowing that he was using that as an excuse to get you to do incest with you is beyond gross. Honestly you're better off with Sarina, she's pretty cute and beautiful on the eyes." Akaito said as the two of them walked off to school

Taito glared at his brother. "Sarina is mine, you better not touch her."

"Oh! I won't! I'm just saying, you got seriously lucky with her as your girlfriend, even more so that you're as dedicated to her as you are. You my bro are one lucky dude." Akaito said as he patted his younger brother's shoulder

Taito blushed slightly as he looked down at his shoes. "T-Thanks Akaito…But how do I get her out of the hospital without it seeming strange?"

"Well how about we go straight to the hospital after school and I can talk to the doctor about what's wrong with Sarina before finding out what we can do about her condition."

Taito looked back to his brother and gave him a half smile. "A-Alright Akaito."

So throughout school the two of them spoke a few times and when school was over with the two of them went to the hospital only to see that Sarina was just signing out of the hospital. Taito waited for her to get done with what she was doing before he hugged her, once she hugged him back she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you Taito…Oh I miss being able to do this." She said softly to him.

"I'm happy to see you like this once again too Sarina, Let's get you home." Taito said happily

"Right…Wait. Why is Akaito with you?" Sarina asked confused

"He has his reasons." Taito said with a grin

Sarina went up to Akaito and rose an eyebrow at her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm making sure that my bro isn't going to do anything stupid…plus the three of us need to talk." Akaito said with a smile

"Uh…huh. Well we can talk while we walk home." Sarina said with a shrug

Taito took the things from her as the three of them left the hospital. Once they were away from the hospital, Akaito sighed and looked to Sarina.

"I first off want to say to you Sarina that I am deeply sorry that Kaito did what he did to you. His reasoning behind it was wrong and very disrespectful to you. I just want you to know that I support you being with my brother." Akaito said as he gave her a half smile

Sarina rose an eyebrow at the red haired male. "What the hell do you mean about the fact that his reasoning behind what Kaito did was wrong?" Sarina asked curiously

Taito sighed and spoke up. "Yesterday after spending time with you I went to see why Kaito didn't approve of me being with you. His reasoning was sick, he apparently loves me more than just a brother."

Sarina's eyes narrowed at Taito's words. "You aren't believing that are you?"

"No, I never believed what he said. Honestly, the only one I'll ever love is you Sarina." Taito said as he held her hand tightly.

She held his hand back just as tightly as she leaned against him. "Well, looks like he's going to be in for a bit of a surprise. Apparently it wasn't as bad as the doctors thought that it was and I was able to have my bones go back into place over night just by me sleeping wrong."

"I'm just glad I don't have to hear Taito whining and complaining about missing you anymore." Akaito teased

"Akaito!" Taito whined

Sarina laughed as she saw Taito's face go bright red. "Aww did someone miss me at home?"

"Y-Yes…A lot. You are still going to allow me to sleep beside you…right?" Taito asked

She kissed Taito on the cheek softly. "Of course! I love you bunches and bunches Taito, I missed having your arms around me."

"Now you two are being too cute…I just wished that Kaito didn't ditch Miku like he did, those two were a cute couple too." Akaito said shaking his head at the end

"What about you Akaito?" Sarina asked

"What about me?" He asked back

"Do you have a special someone?" Sarina asked curiously

"Not currently, but I am still looking for her…or him."

"Oh…oh! You're bisexual?" Sarina asked

"Yes….Is that a problem?" Akaito asked weakly

Sarina grinned and shook her head. "Nope! Not at all! I'm bisexual myself. So it's alright, just as long as you try to get in between Taito and me."

"Oh! I'd never do that, I've seen how crazy Taito can get, I wouldn't want to be on the other side of his crazy side." Akaito said as he shook his head and waved his hands in front of him.

"Good, glad we're in an agreement Akaito, you know…This is actually the first conversation we've actually had together…You realize this yes?" Sarina said as she looked to Akaito

"Yeah, and I am really regretting not getting to know you beforehand."

"Well you have time now so on my days off we can chat alright?" Sarina said with a grin

"Sounds fair enough."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n: I own nothing but my oc and idea ^_^**_

Once they were back home Taito and Akaito did their homework as Sarina went downstairs to see Kaito, She saw that he was just sniffling as he was tied up in a chair. She turned the light off and chuckled loudly which made him straight up.

"W-Who's there!?" Kaito said sadly

"Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without no seam nor needlework  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

Tell him to find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the salt water and the sea strand  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine" She sang in a coo like voice as she circled around him.

His eyes narrowed as he heard her sing.

"Why are you out of the hospital!? You aren't ever supposed to be around my brother!" Kaito growled

She went up to him and went on top of him as she stared into his eyes. "Do I intimidate you Kaito? Do I make you shiver in fear? Is the jealousy in you so much that you want to place your hands on my body?" She said softly into his ear as she moved her hands from his shoulders down his chest before she stopped at the rope that bound his chest to the chair.

"Get Off of me you stupid bitch! You don't deserve Taito!" Kaito growled

She laughed darkly before she stood up. She went to the steps and called up for Taito, he felt confused as she called him down the steps.

"Yes Sarina?" He asked curiously

"I need your help with something love." She said with a smile

"What might that be?" Taito asked confused

"Your brother his heavy, I want to move his chair to the wall. Please help me?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sure, I can do that for you Sarina."

He did as she asked getting protests from Kaito himself as Sarina turned the light back on. She then stopped Taito afterwards and smiled at him.

"Thank you Taito." She said before she kissed him on the lips

He gave her a small smile as he kissed her back. She moved closer to him wrapping her arms around him as she tried to close the gap between the two of them.

"STOP THAT! SARINA GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Kaito growled

"I see what you're doing…Where you had me place him is that under your bed room?" Taito asked

She smirked at him. "Yup, I want him to suffer. Will you help me?"

"How's this for an answer?" Taito said as he kissed her again this time he pushed her up against one of the support beams making her groan slightly

She held on to him slightly tighter as he held her legs up pushing himself into her.

"Stop it! What the hell are you two doing in front of me?" Kaito yelled

"I can't hold it in anymore, Can't I take you now? Please this is killing me Rina." Taito said softly against her lips

"What about Akaito?"

"He left a bit ago, he said that he wanted to try to get a job."

"Then take me…but for the love of gods don't you dare go easy on me."

He smirked a bit "Oh I won't, don't you worry about that Sarina."

He placed her down and took her upstairs leaving the basement door opened as he took her into her room as he left that door opened as well as he placed her on her bed as he kissed her heatedly on the lips. She groaned into him as she felt him taking her work pants off of her before doing the same to her shirt.

"Someone's really eager to be with me." Sarina teased

"Last night riled me up a bit too much. I have needed you since then, I can't hold myself back anymore Sarina." He said softly to her as he took his jacket off of himself and allowing her to taking his shirt off of him.

"You're very lucky that I am willing to even do this with you…otherwise you'd have to take care of it yourself." She said as she pushed him down

He groaned as he felt her move against him. "S-Sarina…Please don't do this to me."

"Hehe, why shouldn't I? I enjoy seeing your face like this." She said with a smirk before she kissed from his lips down to his neck.

He pushed himself into her as he groaned into her. "R-Rina…"

She smirked even more as she began to nip as his neck marking him as her own as her hands went down his chest noting all the scars he had on his chest as she did so. She looked at his chest and frowned at him.

"You haven't harmed yourself while I have been gone…have you?"

"No, I haven't. I promised you I wouldn't so…Why would I go against it?"

She smiled at him before she kissed him on the lips again. "Good Taito. I guess I can give you a reward for being such a good boy." She said before she undid his pants earning a groan of approval from him before taking his pants off of him only to laugh when she saw his boxers.

He blushed as he looked to her. "W-Why are you laughing?"

"S-Sorry Taito but…hahahaha! You're how old and you're wearing SpongeBob boxers?" She said laughing as she fell off of him and on to the bed.

"Oh and you don't wear things that have characters on them?"

"Nope! Everything I have is plain colors." She said with a smirk

"I'll have to change that then. He said as he stripped himself of his boxers. "Sarina I love you so much."

"I love you too Taito…I'll never regret being with you."

He smiled at her before he stripped her of the last of her clothing. He looked down at her in awe before he got an idea.

"Maybe we should have Kaito watch us…You know so he knows that I'm never going to be his."

She gave him a slight glare. "No, I don't want him to see me naked."

He sighed. "So you rather him just hear us?"

"Yes, I want him to beg to get out of those restraints."

He kissed her forehead and chuckled a bit. "You are such an evil woman, I'm so happy to be with you."

"Love you too Taito." She said before she pushed him down before going on top of him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: I own nothing but my oc and idea ^_^**_

"U-Uh!"

"A-Ahn..Fuck! Faster!"

"R-Rina stay with me a little longer! Oh gods yes! Fuck me your tight!"

Kaito didn't like what he was hearing, his younger brother giving his virginity to some girl that didn't deserve him. He tried many times to get out of the bounds but everything he tried was futile. He was stuck hearing the moans of his youngest brother and the disgusting girl that he fell in love with. He couldn't stand hearing it anymore and with all of his strength he was able to get out of the bound for his wrists before sliding out of the rope around his torso.

He went upstairs slowly closing the basement door as he quietly walked to the doorway of Sarina's room where Taito had been sleeping in for the last few days while Sarina had been in the hospital only to see him on top of her thrusting himself into her passionately as she held on to him with her back arched up into his chest. Taito had his head in between her neck and shoulder, his hands were on either side of her as Kaito saw that with every moment inside of her that the bed under them moved as well.

Kaito couldn't handle the sounds of his youngest brother being pleasured. He knew that if he went into the room that not only would he get yelled at by Taito that there was also the chance that Sarina would kill him. He didn't want that so he went to the room that he was in, he sighed when he was still able to hear his baby brother's beautiful voice, he blocked out the voice of Sarina as he sat down on his bed.

Taito on the other hand felt the presence of his eldest brother and didn't want to alarm Sarina, so he smirked down at her.

"How much louder do you think you can be Sarina? He asked panting

"I-I don't know…Fuck stop going so slow!" Sarina whined

"I have a better idea, since you really want my brother to suffer I want to see you in every possible way with your beautiful body. So how about we try something else?" He said as he pulled her up

She looked to him curiously. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

He kissed her before he pulled out of her only to sit up enough to go to the edge of her bed and place her on top of him as her back was to his chest as he held her hips tightly while he kissed her neck.

"Move like you did before, I want to see your beautiful body move Sarina." He said as he moved one of his hands to her breasts.

She moaned slightly as she felt what he did to her. "T-Taito…"

"I know Sarina, just this once I please. You have no idea how much I've wanted you since I've been beside you." He begged as he moved himself into her.

She groaned a bit as she used his arms to move off of him slightly only to go back down. He moaned into her as he kissed her neck.

"That's it, k-keep going." Taito softly moaned into her

She did as she was told moving as best as she could on top of him until she got used to the way she was on top of him and moved faster and harder on to him making him moan louder as his hands went to her hips helping her go down on to him harder.

"That's it! Fuck! R-Rina! H-Harder!" Taito moaned loudly as his hold on her hips got tighter

"I-I'm trying! D-Damn it! T-T-Taito!" Sarina moaned loudly as she kept moving on top of him.

Taito then came unexpectantly into her which first startled Sarina, but didn't make her stop. She only smiled a little at Taito as she looked behind her to kiss him lovingly on the lips.

"Want me to keep moving love?" Sarina asked softly

"Yes, you're not done yet." He growled as he placed her on her hands and knees on to her bed. "I want you to feel the bliss that I have Sarina."

As he spoke he moved into her from behind which made her moan out loudly. She held on to the bed tightly as she felt Taito roughly move into her making the bed under them squeak from the pressure on top of it from the lovely couple. Taito held her hip with one hand as the other entangled itself into one of her hands that were clawing at the bed.

"I know this isn't enough for you, Tell me what you want me to do to your body Rina, I'll do it for you." Taito groaned softly into her

She didn't say anything she only placed the hand that was on top of hers to her womanhood where she made his fingers brush against her womanhood. He understood what she wanted and nipped once again on her neck.

"Scream my name Rina, let Kaito know you're the only one I'm ever going to pleasure." Taito groaned into her as he pushed two of his fingers into her womanhood

"T-TAITO!" She screamed as she arched herself into his chest.

He smirked in victory as he continued to pleasure his lovely girlfriend until she came on to his fingers and he once again came into her body. He then collapsed beside her as she fell face first into her bed panting just as much as he was.

"T-Taito…T-That was probably the best first time anyone could probably ever have." Sarina said with a grin

"I know and I'm glad that I got to share it with you."

She moved herself so she was cuddled into his chest. "Mhm, So when are we going to place your brother back in the basement?"

"You knew?" He asked

"Tch I saw the bastard peeking into my room, he probably masturbated to the sound of your moans like the sick bastard he is. " She said as she looked up to him.

"Well how about we take a shower then place him back but use something else instead?" Taito suggested

She smirked. "I know where my mother keeps her metal hand cuffs."

He laughed and grinned at her. "That's perfect."

The two of them got up and went to take a shower together before placing on different clothes before the two of them went to the room that Kaito was supposed to sleep in to see Kaito passed out on his bed with his pants half way down his legs with his member out.

"Ha! I knew the guy was a sick bastard! And he calls me sick! Bleh! He's disgusting." Sarina said as she looked to Taito.

"I got this." Taito said as he went up to his brother and he pulled his boxers and pants back up before carrying him down the steps.

As he did Sarina went to get the hand cuffs only to bring down two pairs. Taito was slightly confused until she used one pair to hand cuff one of his left hand and the other part of it to a metal pipe, as she did the same to his right hand. She then slapped him awake and smirked at him.

"Rise and shine you sick bastard. You really think that neither one of us would notice you? Your moans are so fucking loud that I had to try to block them out. You shouldn't be having feelings for your own younger brother!" Sarina growled as she saw the sadden look on Kaito's face

"Why…Why won't you leave my little brother alone?" Kaito said sadly

"I love Taito and he loves me." She said with a shrug

Taito then got out of the shadow of the basement and he wrapped his arms around Sarina's waist. "You mean nothing to me, I don't see you as a brother or a human being anymore. You make me utterly sick and the next time you claim to love me I will let Sarina do what she wishes to you." Taito said coldly

"B-But Brother…I-"

"I'm no longer your brother, you are a sick male who needs to be taught a lesson only Sarina can teach you." Taito said seriously before he made Sarina look up to him and kissed her in front of his brother. "I'll see you upstairs, I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Alright, I'll see you in a small bit." Sarina said with a smile

Once Taito was upstairs he shut the door, he didn't need Akaito to know what Sarina does to Kaito. Sarina on the other hand got the chair he was previously sitting on and placed it a few feet in front of him and sat in it as she placed her socked feet on the edge of the chair.

"Tell me, what made you want to be with your brother in a sexual way…I'm curious." She said with a shrug

Kaito sighed. "I don't ever want to tell you, you'll just kill me anyways." Kaito said sadly

Sarina smiled at him before she laughed halfheartedly. "You…Hahahahahahaha! You are so funny, you think I'm going to kill you?! Tch, Nope. I refuse to kill anyone ever since the damage from so long ago took a toll on me. Len…rin…You two were so good to me why did you listen to Helena…What did I do that was so wrong?" She said rambling on in the end.

Kaito looked to the girl strangely, if she wasn't going to kill him, why have him bound to a poll?

"Sarina…Why am I like this if you aren't going to kill me?

"Oh? You don't know? Aren't you stupid? You will try to keep Taito from me so I need to keep you away from him. Once you learned that Taito belongs to me I will let you go. I have no real intention on killing anyone unlike Taito, I know he has it in him, so you better be a good boy Kaito." Sarina said as she stood up and walked up to him.

Kaito stared into her purple eyes only to get slightly memorized by them. "You will be a good boy and fall out of love with Taito Shion, you will be the big brother that protects him from danger in school. You will be the big brother that accepts that his little brother is with someone who is just as he is. Lonely and broken."

She then knocked him out before she chuckled a bit. "Sleep well Kaito, I'll see you in the morning darling." She said with a smirk


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and idea**_

That night Sarina couldn't sleep, she felt slightly bad for how she and taito had been treating his eldest brother. She got herself from being wrapped up in Taito's arms and she went down to the basement slowly and quietly to see Kaito crying. She softly sighed and got the keys to the hand cuffs before she went back down the steps and without a word unhand cuffed Kaito before she went back upstairs. Kaito just stood there confused.

Why did she do what she just did and even more so why didn't she taunt him. He shook his head and went upstairs only to see that Sarina was in the kitchen he looked to her confused.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked confused

"Just sit down please." She said sadly

He did as she asked before she placed a plate in front of him. "Here Kaito, this is the dinner that Akaito and Taito made tonight…I wanted to make sure you ate but Taito didn't think you should have because of how you've been treating me. But I know deep down you have a kind heart…So can the two of us please just restart?"

Kaito looked down at the plate before he heard his stomach growl when the scent of the food went up his nose. He slowly started to eat as he thought about what Sarina said.

"You really aren't going to harm me are you?" Kaito asked

"Unless you physically hurt Taito…No. I love him to pieces. H-He's the first person to actually give a damn about me and stay beside me no matter what. I don't want to lose that." Sarina said sadly

Kaito sighed and placed his fork down before he leaned against the table. "You really are a strange girl. How is it that even after so much has happened to you, you're still alive?"

"I can't kill myself. I've tried so many times, each time I just end up crying curled up. I know I'm not mentally okay, but I didn't have a good or happy child hood and living alone hasn't done anything to help me with that." Sarina said sadly as she looked down at her lap.

"Tell me, if by chance someone tried flirting with you and attempted to pull you away from Taito what would you do?" Kaito asked

"Tell that person I'm not interested and that I'm very much aware of what Taito is capable of doing. I wouldn't want to see the other side of him knowing what he's done."

"What he's done?" Kaito asked confused

She nodded her head. "Yes…" She said before she sighed. "Taito killed and burned your father. He then made something out of the ashes for you and Akaito. He never told you guys but I thought you'd might want to know."

Kaito's eyes went wide in horror. "T-That'll explain why he tells us to shut up about father he…my god."

She shrugged. "He just wanted attention and love which you, Akaito and your father never gave him. Then I come around and you try to take the only happiness he ever had and pull it away from him. Do you enjoy watching your brother slowly kill himself?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Self-Harm Kaito. He…Like myself cuts himself. When he's depressed and thinks no one out there loves him that everyone in the world is out there to make his life a living hell. You and Akaito ignored him from what I got from Taito, tell me is that true or was it just Taito being over dramatic?" Sarina asked curiously

Kaito frowned and sighed. "I was trying to keep myself from him, I didn't want him to know back when we were younger that I cared a lot for him. That my love for him went beyond a brotherly type love, that it was more than that. I…I guess I just slipped out and made it seem like I was ignoring him."

"So it wasn't just some excuse to get me away from him. You honestly love your younger brother?" Sarina asked curiously

"Y-Yes…I know its wrong which is why I've tried to keep away from him, hell I tried dating someone but it didn't work. Nothing does." Kaito said sadly

Sarina thought for a moment, before she got up and made herself a cup of tea before she sat back down across from Kaito.

"Earlier today while Taito and I were in the shower he and I talked about what to do with your obsessiveness with him. He wanted to torture you to no end and make you suffer. Even though I know why he wants things to go that way…I don't see it as a good thing to do to anyone. So here's what I'm going to do and this is a one-time thing, so don't get comfortable with me doing stuff like this for you. You will get one time with your brother to full fill the need of him in you, once you are done you are to stay away from him sexually and just be around him as his brother. You seem like a nice guy and I know you care deeply about him, but…he doesn't see you in the same way you do him." Sarina said between sips of her tea

"But what if I can't let go of my feelings for him?" Kaito asked sadly

She sighed and got up. "Then we'll try a different method. We'll try to figure out something so you aren't attracted to your younger brother."

Kaito was silent as he finished eating what was on the plate before placing it in the sink. "Sarina before we do, answer me this…why are you so calm about this? Aren't girls usually freaked out about stuff like this?"

She shrugged. "I know what taito is going through. My eldest brother fell in love with me a while back before he died. He wouldn't allow me to be around anyone or sleep in my room, he'd abuse and rape me a lot before his death came to him. He would threaten me to never tell anyone or he'd make sure I wouldn't be able to speak. So, I can understand the whole 'sibling love' thing. Now c'mon, Taito will wake up soon since I not next to him."

"Wait…How am I-"

"Shush and just walk Kaito. You'll see how things work in a moment, I got everything planned out." Sarina said as she walked out of the kitchen

Kaito followed her and nervously walked behind her as she went into her room. She went beside Taito and took the blanket off of him before she went on top of him and gave him a soft kiss to wake him.

"Love, wake up…Taito…" She said softly before she saw Taito beautiful purple eye looking at her.

"Mhm…What wrong Rina?" Taito asked tiredly

"I can't sleep…so…I was wondering if you can help me with that problem." She said sadly

He nodded his head as he smiled at her. "Of course."

"Good, now love don't be alarmed with what's going to happen to you." She said before she placed the hand cuffs that were once on Kaito on Taito's wrists.

He looked to his girlfriend confused. "W-What are you doing?"

"You'll see my love." She said with a smile before she kissed him again.

He groaned into the kiss as he closed his eyes while feeling her hands move down his chest. Sarina then used one of her bandanna's to keep Taito from seeing what was going to happen to him. Sarina then undressed him of his pants and boxers as he motioned for Kaito to go to Taito.

"Now be a good boy Taito, I love you very much." Sarina said softly to Taito as she nodded for Kaito to do what he wanted to Taito.

Taito gasped in shock as he blushed deep red. "R-Rina?"

She giggled a bit. "I'm still here but I am helping your brother with his problem. You my love are a very attractive person and have not only caught me with your beauty but your own brother as well. You haven't been ignored by Kaito, he's been trying to keep himself from doing what he's doing right now to you. But it has been difficult for him, I know you don't see him in that way and that's understandable, but what you wished for him before…that I will not do to him. He doesn't deserve it." Sarina said as she gave Taito's neck soft pecks around his neck

As Sarina spoke to Taito Kaito was biting his bottom lip as he moved into his younger brother, while taito was moaning out profusely.

"S-So you….You're letting him do this to me? A-ahn! W-Why do I feel like this!" Taito moaned

Kaito looked to Sarina before he pulled her on to his brother which made her squeak out in shock. "Kaito?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't want to be a part of this Sarina, Anyways if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to do this to him without him objecting to it." Kaito said as he pulled her shorts and panties off of her

"B-But Kait-" She said before he shut her up by kissing her.

Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him. "Just do it without question, don't make me say it again."

She nodded her head as she turned herself so she could go on top of Taito, he moaned out louder as he yanked on the cuffs. She undid them and took the bandanna off of him before she kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Please move Rina." He groaned into her.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him as she slowly moved off and on to him going into rhythm with Kaito as Kaito moans mixed with both of the couple's moans. At the end of the night going into morning Sarina was asleep between both males. When she woke up she saw a note on the side table by her alarm clock.

| _Dear Sarina,_

 _Thank you for allowing me to have that one chance with my brother. It actually did help me move on past him, how you were able to figure that out without really knowing me I don't know but I'm going to go back to being with Miku. Everything I thought Taito could be wasn't what I thought it was, maybe it's because of how my love for him started. But you got me out of that train of thought which I don't even want to go back to anymore. Hopefully now we can be friends and move on past this. I'm going to be giving you and taito the day off from school, just keep in mind when I left taito wasn't in a good mood._

 _Kaito_ |

She got herself dressed and went looking for Taito only to see him in the basement, she looked to him sadly.

"T-Taito?" She asked unsure.

"You're mine Sarina….You let my brother touch you even more so kiss you. Do you have any idea how angered and disappointed I am in not only you but my brother." Taito said darkly as he looked to her with his hands behind his back

She felt her body shake in fear as she looked to him sadly. "I…I was only trying to make it so he wouldn't be obsessed with you anymore, nothing more. I…I didn't expect him to do what he did to me. P-Please don't hurt me."

He went up the steps to her chuckling darkly. "Who said I was going to hurt you?!" He said as he revealed that he had a knife behind his back.

She screamed loudly as she rushed up the steps as Taito chased after her only to get her bed room door to the face. She locked it as she began to cry.

"Rina, unlock the door sweet heart." Taito said softly

"NO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" She yelled sobbing

Taito sighed and slid the knife under the door. "There now I don't have the knife. Please open the door."

She got the knife and she unlocked the door before she sat on the bed as Taito came into the room only for his eyes to go wide when he saw that Sarina had the knife point first at her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n: I want to say sorry for the lateness of this, I've been too into a role play I am doing with a friend on a different site to really do this…plus my lack of motivation XD**_

Taito didn't move, he feared what would happen if he did. "S-Sarina please. Put it down."

She shook her head. "No, you wanted to kill me with this! So why not just do it myself? Obviously you don't seem to care about me that much Taito."

"N-No I do I just…I just didn't like that Kaito touched you and kissed you." Taito said sadly shaking his head

"Then why the fuck did you have this in your hand?! Am I that bad of a girlfriend to you that you would keep this with you!?"

He frowned and sighed. "No…I was going to use it on Kaito, but he left too soon for me to do it. So I was going to devise a plan to make him pay for what he did. I honestly didn't want to hurt you with it, but you just had to come down to the basement, I had to do something since you had friended him."

Sarina got up with the knife in her hand before she slowly went up to Taito who stood still curious with what Sarina was doing. But didn't have to wonder for long as she had pushed him back first against the wall and glared at him.

"You aren't ever harming your brother's. Especially Kaito, I did what I had to last night to keep that bastard from wanting you anymore. I love you more than anything else in this world Taito Shion, I want nothing more than to keep you beside me whether you want to accept that or not. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you beside me and I will make sure you realize just how much having you with me really means to me." Sarina said as she looked up into his purple eyes

Taito looked down at her some-what scared. "S-Sarina….I-I…"

He couldn't talk much due to the fact that Sarina had forced him to kiss her. He held on to her hips and he kissed her pulling her closer to him as he felt the knife be placed into the wall beside him.

"You are mine Taito Shion. Threaten me once more and see where that will get you." She said softly before she removed herself from him and took the knife from the wall.

She then went to the kitchen where she went to go place the knife back where it belonged and went to go eat something. As she did she saw Taito standing in the door way she rolled her eyes and she looked to him seriously.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" Sarina asked curiously

"My brother made you hate me." He said sadly

She stopped what she was doing and she went up to him. She cupped his face in her hands before she kissed him on the lips pushing him against the wall as she did so. What she did shocked him and made him hold on to her hips lightly. He didn't want to harm her.

"You really need to learn not to be so dopey. I don't hate you, I just don't like that you placed me at knife point. I still very much care for you Taito…now my question for you is do you feel the same about me?"

He blinked his good eye a few times before he nodded his head. "Yes, I love you dearly."

"Then don't worry about anything else anymore alright?" She said with a smile

He nodded his head again and she moved away from him with a slight smile on her face.


End file.
